


Happy Birthday Celestia Ludenberg

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, November is not Christmas but it is now, i guess, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: 1) Celestia/Kyouko fluff2) The angst part; Major Character Death3) Okay bonus fluff to say I'm sorry
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 61





	Happy Birthday Celestia Ludenberg

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY I'M SORT OF LATE BUT I GOT SO DISTRACTED PLAYING HARVEST MOON AND DOING MY EXAM WORK OMG  
> I love you Celestia :( They did you so dirty in the game and I'm so sorry you're dead

"You're listening to such cheesy Christmas songs in November, Kirigiri-san?" Celestia giggles. "How surprisingly childish of you."

Kyouko pauses from her laptop to glance at CD player on the dining table.

"I've come to enjoy them more nowadays."

"Oh?" Celestia pats down her dress and takes a seat across Kyouko. "Why is that?"

"I wonder why."

"How boring! Come on, tell me."

Kyouko's lips barely move at all, but to Celestia's eyes, she seems to be smirking. Whether it is or not, Celestia can already feel the challenge just waiting to be said on Kyouko's tongue. So it is a rather big surprise for her to see Kyouko get up and outstretch her hand. That doesn't mean Celestia refuses the gesture.

"What is it, dear?" she asks.

Kyouko pulls Celestia away from the table and to the open space in front of the couch. Both of her hands are holding Celestia's waist before Celestia even has the chance to gather her thoughts.

"Dance with me?" Kyouko asks as she worries her lip and furrows her brows into a sheepish look.

"Well, thank you for asking, but it isn't like you needed to." Celestia gestures to their position, laughing when Kyouko looks away. "I'll humor you. Show me what you got, detective."

Tentatively as if she's never danced before - and Celestia wouldn't be surprised at all if that's true - Kyouko steps forward and sets the rhythm. Celestia rests her hands on Kyouko's shoulders. The clumsy way Kyouko dances, the snowfall chilling the room and Kyouko's fluffy gloves warming Celestia's body, and the stupid Christmas song blaring from the player... It's nostalgic in a way that makes Celestia smile into Kyouko's shoulder.

"What are you up to, Kirigiri?" Celestia lifts her head briefly to kiss Kyouko's nose before returning to her spot. Their dance begins to taper off here as the music itself quiets down.

Soft humming replaces the CD player. Kyouko...singing? Now that's funny. Celestia giggles and nips Kyouko's reddening ear.

"You're silly and bad at singing and dancing, but that's cute. What are you up to?"

Kyouko huffs. A laugh, Celestia suspects. Kyouko pulls away and takes her hand with a very clear smirk on her flushed face. For a moment, Celestia is left in pure confusion until she notices the weight on her neck. Her fingers trace the simple silver locket as she exhales.

"Kyouko Kirigiri."

"Taeko Yasuhiro. Happy birthday."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Celestia chuckles. "You're really... insufferable. Yes, you're absolutely insufferable."

"I know."

"I'm guessing it's our first date picture in here?"

"It is."

"Do you know what I'm going to do next?"

Kyouko shuffles where she stands. "Maybe."

Celestia replaces the locket with Kyouko's back as she pulls Kyouko into a hug.

"Thank you, Kyouko. I...didn't think you'd remember."

A worried look passes over Kyouko's face briefly but disappears as quickly as it came. "Why not?"

"That's..." Celestia sighs deeply. "I just didn't think you would."

Lilac eyes fluttered shut as Kyouko kissed Celestia. 

"I'll always remember, because it's you, Tae-chan."

"Really?"

"Really. I love you."

Celestia buries her face into the crook of Kyouko's neck, feeling the tension she never noticed leave her body. She doesn't need Kyouko to see her tear up.

"I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyouko doesn't know when she started to forget. She simply remembers that she forgot. But what did she forget? What is it that she recalled exactly? She wouldn't be able to say at all if someone else on the train were to ask her about it. The only reason she finds herself being sent home is because other people remembered. Her grandfather, for example.

"Kyouko? Shouldn't you be home today because it's that day?" He had said with disdain as Kyouko entered the lobby of the investigation firm. He waved her away, shaking his head, and she hadn't pressed for answers. She kept moving until she made it to the hallway where she ran into Makoto.

"Kirigiri-san? What are you doing here?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be home? You know it's um..."

"It is what?"

"You should go home, Kirigiri-san. It's your day off."

"I don't have days off on Saturdays."

Makoto looked to side, scratching his cheek. "Well, you always take today off. I just figured you would have it off this year too."

"Why would I do that?"

He stopped scratching and blinked in surprise. "Isn't today important to you?"

The train slowed to a stop and before Kyouko could move to get off, her phone buzzed.

Tae-chan's Birthday 11/23

Ah.

Kyouko missed her stop. She couldn't put her phone down either. She wasn't sure where she was heading to, but she had some place in mind. Tae-chan... Who does she know by that name?

Her phone buzzed again with an address listed. It would take a while to get there on this particular train, but so be it. Kyouko's curiosity is piqued.

It's sunset by the time Kyouko gets off at the right station, near nightfall by the time she gets off the bus, and evening by the time she walks to where she vaguely remembers she should be.

A cemetery?

Kyouko looks at her phone. There isn't really anything of worth around here other than this place, so she has to have it right.

Tae-chan... Tae-chan... They list by last name, so what's her last name? Tae.. Tae... Taeko. Taeko. Taeko. Taeko. Taeko. That's a first name. Taeko. Taeko. Ma... No, that's Maizono-san. Taeko. Taka. No, not related. Taeko? It's a Y, probably. Yamada. No. Y... Yasuhiro.

Kyouko turns on her phone's flashlight and starts from the Y. Yasuhiro Taeko.

Tae-chan.

Right. Today is... Kyouko sighs. Today is what she always wants to avoid. She kneels in front of the headstone and clasps her hands together.

"Happy birthday, Celes-san."

~~~~~~~

"Taeko-chan."

Celestia lifts her head from her novel to smile at Kyouko. "Yes?"

Kyouko slides into the seat beside Celestia. Her eyes carry a glint that surprises Celestia and her cheeks are flushed a pretty pink. Even her lips are quirked into the tiniest of smiles. It's the look of a lovesick Kirigiri that allures Celestia into whatever ridiculous thing Kyouko has to say.

"Taeko-chan," Kyouko repeats. Her hands reach up to where Celestia's drills should be and stroke the short hair with Celestia leaning into the touch.

"Yes?"

"Did you know," Kyouko begins in a smug tone, "that you're the kind of girl people read books about?"

Celestia would've scoffed if Kyouko didn't look the way she does now. Instead, she shakes her head and giggles, heart racing. "How cheesy and romantic. Were you expecting a kiss after?"

Kyouko visibly deflates where she sits and looks away. Her little pout says it all.

What an absolute idiot.

"Come here, darling."

The last syllable barely left Celestia's mouth before she felt Kyouko's tight embrace. Celestia sighed and pressed a brief kiss on Kyouko's lips.

"You really are hopeless."


End file.
